


Lo siento Yuto

by Babynicki11



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babynicki11/pseuds/Babynicki11
Summary: Shun ha olvidado algo muy importante para Yuto y trata de disculparse
Relationships: Kurosaki Shun/Yuto
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Estaba frente a la puerta pero no sabía si tocar el timbre o no

La situación era tan complicada, podría tocar el timbre intentar hablar y tal vez todo se solucionaría más rápido ¿pero si al intentar hablar todo empeoraba?

— Vamos Shun, toca el maldito timbre — se decía a sí mismo en un intento de darse valor

Estiro su mano, iba a tocarlo, tenía que hacerlo pero. . .

— Hola Shun!!!

La puerta fue abierta por un chico de cabello rojo con una tonalidad verde en la punta

— Ho. . . Hola

— Te estaba viendo por la ventana, tardaste mucho en tocar el timbre

— Buenos días Yuya, ¿Sigues de visita?

— Si, Yuto me pidió que me quedara unos días más

— Genial y sobre Yuto . . . Crees que pueda hablar con el

Yuya dudo por un momento sería bueno que Yuto viera Shun después de lo que paso

— Esta bien, iré por Yuto, pero no creo que a él le guste verte

— Lo sé Yuya, pero podrías intentarlo

Yuya pensó durante un momento y después de hacerlo se adentro en la casa

Pasaron algunos minutos y desde el interior salio otro chico, tenía el cabello en punta con dos tonalidades, ojos grises y una expresión seria

— Yuto quisiera . . .

La puerta fue azotada en su cara

Volvió a tocar el timbre pero esta vez la puerta no se abrió, ni siquiera Yuya le abrió la puerta

— ¡Yuto abre la puerta!, ¡Solo quiero hablar!  
.  
.  
.  
Al día siguiente Yuto salía con dirección hacia el centro comercial de heartland, necesitaba comprar nuevas cuerdas para su bajo

— Yuto

Shun esperaba en la acera frente a la casa de Yuto, solo quería hablar con el

Yuto lo vio pero solo lo ignoro para seguir con dirección a su destino

— Espera, Yuto tengo que hablar contigo

Caminaba detrás de él intentando que girara y pudieran hablar frente a frente

— ¿Hasta cuándo estarás enojado?

— No sé a qué te refieres

El ambiente que había entre ellos era tenso

— . . . Yuto yo no me enojaría tanto si alguien olvidará mi cumpleaños

—¡Porque yo jamás lo olvido!

Así es, Shun había olvidado el cumpleaños de Yuto, más específicamente su cumpleaños número 18, una fecha importante para Yuto

— ¿Por qué no intentas disculparte con alguien a quien si le importe?

Yuto tenía buenas cualidades, era amable con todos, artístico, tenía buen oído musical y una buena voz para cantar, ¿lo malo de el?, a veces era rencoroso y muy terco

¿A Shun le gustaba todo eso?, Oh por dios claro que le gustaba

¿Cómo se conocieron? . . . Todo comenzó cuando su hermana Ruri quería formar una banda   
.  
.  
.  
— Por favor

Ruri estaba de rodillas mientras rogaba a su hermano que la dejara formar una banda

— Por favor, ensañaremos en la cochera y no haremos mucho ruido

Shun llevaba horas escuchando a su hermana menor rogarle y rogarle, si no aceptaba tendría que escucharla hablar sobre eso toda la vida

— Esta bien, pero no lo hagan mientras duermo

—Gracias!!!

Shun fue abrazado y Ruri corrió hacia la salida para después entrar de nuevo pero esta vez estaba acompañada de sus tres mejores amigos

— Ya conoces a Kaito el será el baterista y encargado del sonido, Yuma el guitarrista y Astral será el tecladista . . . Y el es . . .

Al parecer Ruri iba a mencionar a alguien más pero la persona a la que iba a mencionar no estaba

— Si lo buscas sigue afuera — dijo Kaito

Ruri fue hacia la salida y regreso empujando hacia el interior a la persona faltante

— Y el es Yuto, será nuestro bajista

Todo se detuvo para Shun en ese momento, ¿Quien era el?, Era como un angel, un angel de estilo rebelde, vestido de negro, con mirada fría pero a la vez llena de alegría

— Hola

Shun no sabía que responder, debía responder con un "hola" o con algo más

— Si solo te que le quedas viendo harás que Yuto se ponga nervioso

— Muy bien todo está listo— dijo Kaito

Los menores se prepararon para tocar, Kaito estaba en la parte de atrás, Yuma y Astral en los extremos y por último Ruri y Yuto en el frente

— Disculpen

Shun apareció en ese momento

— ¿Creen que pueda verlos tocar? — pregunto Shun

— Claro hermano, toma asiento en el sofá — respondió Ruri

Shun lo hizo y su vista se dirigió hacia a Yuto, afinaba las cuerdas de su bajo que era negro con algunos detalles morados

— Bien y 1 y 2 y 1, 2, 3, 4

"Slow dance with you"  
"I just want to slow dance with you"  
"I know all the other boys are tough and smooth, And I got the blues"  
"I want to slow dance with you"

La canción y el ritmo era muy bueno pero Shun solo veía como Yuto rasgaba las cuerdas del bajo y hacia los coros de la cancion

"I want to slow dance with you, (slow dance)"  
"I want to slow dance with you, (slow dance)"  
"Why don't you take the chance?"  
"I've got the moves I'd like to prove"  
"I want to . . . slow dance with you"

Se había vuelto de noche cuando habían dejado de tocar, ordenaron una pizza y mientras comían Shun decidió hablar con Yuto

— Así que Yuto . . . Tocas muy bien

— Gracias

No sabía sobre qué hablar con Yuto, a Shun le gustaban las aves pero no sabía si sería un buen tema de conversación, música tampoco así que cual!!!

— Bien es hora de irnos

Yuma, Astral y Kaito se despedían de los Kurosaki, el último en irse fue Yuto

— Adiós Ruri, adios Shun

— Adiós Yuto — dijo Ruri

— A . . . Adiós Yuto — dijo Kurosaki

Yuto se detuvo y giro para ver a Shun

— Entonces . . . ¿vas a pedirme una cita o debo hacerlo yo?  
.  
.  
.  
El hogar Kurosaki estaba distinto desde lo que había pasado

Ruri, la hermana menor, miraba la televisión junto con sus amigos, Kaito, Yuma y Astral

Los cuatro intentaban concentrase en la película que estaban viendo pero era imposible hacerlo debido a los constantes lloriqueos y gemidos del mayor de los kurosaki

— Ruri ¿haz intentado hablar con Shun?— pregunto Yuma

— Lo he intentado pero no parece servir de nada

— Debes intentarlo Ruri, tu y Shun comparten material genético similar, creo que sería bueno que un ser de su misma especie y con una estrecha relación de hermanos como la suya podria apaciguar la actividad cerebral que provoca su tristeza— dijo Astral

Todos miraron a Astral con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza

— . . . Si tú y Shun hablan tal vez eso lo haga sentirse mejor — explicó Astral

— Bien, intentaré apaciguar . . . La actividad cerebral . . . Y hacer que se sienta mejor

Ruri subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, decidió golpear primero pero como no recibió respuesta decidió abrir y entrar

—Hermano ¿Estás bien?

Lo que había frente a ella era igual a esas clásicas escenas sobre chicas a las cuales les rompen el corazón y que se mostraban en programas de televisión y películas, Shun en su cama llorando con una foto de Yuto en su mano y con un enorme bote de helado aún lado de el

— Hermano, no crees que es momento de dejar de llorar

— Es que . . . Es que . . . extraño mucho a Yuto, Ya ni siquiera recuerdo como es . . . Solo tengo esta foto de él en nuestra primera cita

Ruri se acercó a él y subió a la cama

— Está bien si quieres llorar, si crees que lo necesitas entonces llora pero . . . Podrías llorar dentro del closet, es que no nos dejas escuchar la televisión

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

Shun estaba nervioso, estaba en la plaza de ciudad Heartland esperando que Yuto llegara pero aún así no podía creerlo, iba a tener una cita con el chico que le robó el corazón

Eran las 11:55, había quedado de verse frente a la fuente en la plaza a las 12:00

Después de usar su teléfono para ver la hora decidió usar la cámara frontal para peinarse

— me veo bien?, La ropa que elegí fue la correcta?, Tal vez debi probar otro peinado

Shun se hacía cientos de preguntas algunas sin sentido y otras un poco más cuerdas

— llegaste temprano

Yuto llegó en ese momento con una mochila en su hombro y con sus audífonos en su cuello

— creí que sería mejor si era yo quien esperaba

Shun se puso de pie y fue hacia Yuto

— bueno tienes algo planeado para hoy

—. . . no realmente pero podemos ir ahí si quieres

Shun señaló un gran edificio, Yuto al darse cuenta asintió y ambos entraron  
.  
.  
.  
Fueron al acuario donde ambos miraron a los diferentes peces en los grandes tanques

Yuto tenía su rostro pegado al tanque pero se apartó rápidamente cuando un gran tiburón con la boca abierta fue hacia el

Shun atrapó a Yuto, ambos rieron

Siguieron mirando los tanques, Yuto veía todo con gran emoción pero Shun no, el no era una persona de peces, agua u otro elemento acuático

— preferirías que hubiéramos ido a un zoológico normal no?, Ruri me dijo que te gustan las aves y aquí no hay ninguna

— . . . Si, pero esta bien si esto te gusta a ti

Yuto miro a Shun y después miro alrededor encontrándose con una tienda de recuerdos

— espera aquí

Shun espero en una banca durante un largo rato

— que pensara comprar?

Yuto salio de la tienda cargando una enorme bolsa y dandosela a Shun

— no veas lo que hay dentro hasta que llegues a casa

Shun miro la bolsa con emoción ¿Que le había comprado Yuto?  
.  
.  
.  
Después del acuario fueron al parque donde pudieron ver a varias parejas teniendo un romántico picnic

El estómago de Shun gruñó, se sintió tan avergonzado por eso pero solo recibió una risa por parte de Shun

—¿Quieres comer algo?

Se sentaron en una manta, Yuto saco de su mochila una gran caja bento que emitía un olor delicioso

— hice el almuerzo para los dos

Yuto abrió la caja, todo se veía delicioso, a Shun se le hacía agua la boca de solo verlo

— di "ah"

Yuto extendía los palillos con una de las típicas y adorables salchichas con forma de pulpo

Eso era tan tierno y adorable, Yuto le estaba dando de comer a Shun en la boca

— di "ah"

Yuto cayó sobre Shun intentando que este abriera la boca para que comiera la salchicha

Shun no pudo hacer más que comerla, aunque era solo una salchica con forma de pulpo era lo más delicioso que jamás hubiera comido

— ¿como esta?

— Delicioso  
.  
.  
.  
Después de terminar de comer siguieron sentados en la manta disfrutando del día

Yuto incluso tomó el brazo de Shun y lo puso sobre sus hombros, Shun ante esto comenzó a ponerse rojo, la cercanía entre ellos lo ponía algo nervioso

— la vez que me conociste no sabías sobre qué hablar conmigo, Verdad?

— . . . Debo admitir que si, que tal si me cuentas sobre ti, creo que sería bueno para empezar a conocernos

— . . . Me parece bien . . .bueno, antes solía vivir en ciudad Miami

Entonces Yuto comenzó a contarle a Shun sobre su vida, sobre su familia, sus pasatiempos y sobre sus amigos

— están Yuya, Yugo y Yuri, los ultimos dos nunca se llevan bien, pelean por todo pero sabemos que son muy buenos amigos, incluso tienen sobrenombres

— ¿Enserio?, ¿Cuales?

— "Banana" y "Bestia loca"

Shun tenía una gran gota sobre su cabeza

Después del improvisado día de campo se quedaron viendo el paisaje durante unos minutos hasta que Yuto sintió algo pesado sobre el

Shun se había dormido y se estaba recargando sobre Yuto quien para el esa era una imagen hermosa, los párpados de Shun cubriendo sus increíbles ojos amarillos y su cabello enmarcando sus rostro junto con su extraño flequillo lo hacían verse muy guapo

— . . . me está aplastando

Yuto tomó a Shun de sus hombros y acomodó la cabeza del mayor sobre sus piernas

— será mejor que despierte antes de que se haga de noche   
.  
.  
.  
Cuando Shun despertó el cielo tenía una tonalidad naranja anunciando que el sol se estaba ocultando

— ¿Me dormí?

— si y debo decir que roncas mucho

Shun miro hacia arriba y entonces miro el rostro de yuto, Shun se dió cuenta que estaba sobre el regazo del menor así que rápidamente se levantó

— lo siento!!!

— esta bien, te veías muy lindo mientras dormías

Abandonaron el parque y decidieron buscar algo más que hacer, las luces en Heartland se encendieron haciendo que está se viera más hermosa de lo que era

— que quieres hacer ahora?

Yuto lo pensó durante un momento y entonces una idea llegó a su mente, solo había un lugar el cual era su favorito en todo Heartland

—vayamos a un karaoke

Toda la atmósfera tierna y de amor desapareció en menos de un segundo después de que Yuto dijo la palabra "karaoke"

Shun era talentoso en muchas cosas, en los deportes y en actividades intelectuales, pero solo había una cosa en lo que era pésimo, la cosa que el hacia peor y que de seguro era la persona que lo hacía de la peor manera en todo el mundo, cantar

— que tal si vamos a otra parte, por qué no vamos a ver una película?  
.  
.  
.  
Cuando la película término ambos se despidieron para ir cada quien a su hogar

— gracias por el divertido día Shun

— no hay de que, deberíamos volver a hacerlo alguna vez

Yuto se acercó a Shun y se puso de puntas para poder besar una de las mejillas de Shun

— nos vemos después!!!

Yuto corrió con dirección a su hogar mientras que Shun solo se tocó la mejilla que le habían besado

— . . . SI!!!

Shun regreso a casa con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y cuando estuvo devuelta en su habitación decidió sacar de la bolsa lo que Yuto le había comprado en el acuario

Era un peluche, un enorme peluche de.

— un pingüino? . . . Los pingüinos son aves no?

Continuará


	3. Chapter 3

—muy bien, es hora de dejar de llorar

Kaito entró a la habitación, apartó a Ruri y empujó a Shun fuera de la cama

— Shun no puedes estar así solo porque Yuto esta enojado contigo

— claro que puedo!!!, Yuto ahora me odia!!!, Cómo puede olvidar un día tan importante!!!

Los lloriqueos y gemidos comenzaron de nuevo

— eso no ayudo para nada Kaito — dijo Ruri

— Tranquila, lo que necesita Shun es solo un poco de aire fresco

Shun se vistió lo mejor que pudo y junto con Ruri y los demás intento dar un pequeño paseo para poder despejar su mente

Ruri y Kaito ayudaban a que Shun tuviera su mente lejos del tema que lo tenía tan triste

— mira Shun es un día hermoso, el sol brilla, el viento es fresco, hay flores y las aves cantan — dijo Ruri

— y hay un carrito de helados — dijo Astral antes de correr hacia el mencionado carrito

Shun miro al carrito y los diferentes tipos de helados que vendían

— a Yuto le gustaba el helado!!!

Shun se lanzó al suelo

— hermano hacer eso no te ayudará a sentirte mejor, debes levantarte y seguir

— no pienso levantarme de aquí . . . el suelo es mi nuevo hogar

Todos se acercaron a Shun para intentar levantarlo, pero Shun resultó ser más pesado de lo que aparentaba así que fue imposible

— que tal si vamos a otro lugar para que te sientas mejor . . . Vayamos a la sección de aves del zoológico?, te encanta cuando te dejan alimentarlas — dijo Ruri

Shun movió su cabeza y emitió un sonido el cual indicaba negación

— ¡vayamos al parque acuático y lanzemonos del trampolín más alto! — dijo Yuma

La respuesta fue la misma.

— llamamos a Crow para que tengan otro debate sobre qué especie de ave es la mejor — dijo Kaito

Shun emitió el mismo sonido con una especie de tono agresivo

—¿Tienes alguna idea Astral? — pregunto Yuma

Astral estaba en una banca comiendo tranquilamente de su cono de helado doble

— tengo una, pero no sé si Shun este dispuesto a escucharla

Shun levantó su cara y miro a Astral

— si puede ayudarme a que Yuto me perdone entonces dila

— esta bien, nunca hubo algo que Yuto quisiera?, Algún regalo? O que hicieras algo por el?— pregunto Astral

Shun pensó durante un momento lo que dijo astral, ¿algo que Yuto quisiera que hiciera por el?, . . . Esas palabras le trajeron recuerdos de su primera cita y las posteriores, solo hubo una cosa que Yuto siempre quiso que el hiciera, tal vez esa era la clave para que fuera perdonado

— bueno, el siempre quiso que . . . Que . . . Que cantará

Todos se miraron y después miraron a Shun, no lo imaginaban haciendo eso

— nii-san cantar no es tu fuerte, aún recuerdo cuando intentaste cantarme feliz cumpleaños y nuestro perro huyó al escucharte

Shun se puso de pie y sacudio la tierra de su ropa

— no importa, no importa si mi voz es horrible o si luzco estúpido, haré lo que sea para que Yuto me perdone!!!

Todos se alegraron al ver que Shun había dejado de estar deprimido en poco tiempo

— muy bien, necesitamos un par de bocinas, micrófono y una canción que incluso Shun sea capaz de cantar así que separense y nos vemos en casa de Yuto al anochecer  
.  
.  
En casa de Yuto este y Yuya estaban en el sofá viendo la televisión cuando el celular de Yuya sonó

Yuya pudo distinguir el número de Shun así que decidió salir del lugar y contestar

— hola . . . Si . . . Si, puedo hacer eso . . . Muy bien lo tendré en la ventana a las 9:00  
.  
.  
.  
La noche había llegado y todo estaba listo, las bocinas, el micrófono y un Shun detrás de un árbol sin ganas de salir, no quería que todos vieran o escucharán lo que estaba a punto de hacer

— ¿Tengo que hacer esto?— pregunto Shun intentando esconderse detrás del árbol

— ¿Quieres que Yuto te perdone o no?— pregunto Kaito

Shun asintió como un niño pequeño al que acababan de regañar

— pues ve ahí y canta con el maldito corazón!!!— grito Kaito pateando a Shun hacia el micrófono

Dentro de la casa de Yuto, Yuya se encargaba de llevar a Yuto hacia una ventana por la cual podría ver el jardín

— Yuya ya deja de empujarme

— lo siento Yuto pero te necesito en esa ventana dentro de . . . 10 segundos

—¿Para que me necesitas en la ventana?

Al llegar a la ventana Yuto miro a través de ella, Yuto pudo ver a Shun desde ella, estaba frente a un micrófono y detrás de él estaban Kaito, Yuma, Astral y Ruri lanzado animos

— Shun que estás hacien . . .

Shun lo detuvo, giro y le hizo una señal a Yuma

Yuma fue hacia la grabadora para encender la música

Una tonada suave comenzó a sonar para después convertirse en un buen ritmo

"In . . . Intente escribirte una canción de amor"

— entonces quiere decir que no la escribió — dijo Yuma

—ssshh

"Pero no la podía terminar, todo era ridículo y sonaba mal"  
"No existe algo que por ti yo no me anime a hacer"  
"Te daría mi colección . . . de latitas de Japón"

— eso no tiene sentido — continúo Yuma

Yuya y Yuto por poco se cubrieron los oídos al escuchar la voz de Shun, era. . . Era . . . Era horrible, estaba seguro que Shun podría romper copas de vidrio, pero no por poder alcanzar notas altas

"Y cada noche bajo el cielo azul"  
"Busco una estrella que brille como tu"  
"Por más que no te lo diría yuto . . . ¡te amo!"

En esa parte todos se cubrieron los oídos, por dios era como si un ave estuviera siendo torturada

— debimos haberlo hecho hacer otra cosa— dijo Kaito

— algo me dice que la buena voz no es de familia — completo Astral

"Solo canto mi canción porque no sabes que la canto para ti"  
"Se que esto es amor "  
"Esto si que es amor, si"  
"Sigo el ritmo de tu corazón"  
"Siento cada palpitación"   
"Sé que esto es amor "   
"Esto si que es amor"

Ruri, Kaito y Yuma se unieron con un par de coros

"Estar a tu lado es algo hermoso"  
"Siempre seras mi bajista misterioso"  
"Solo con verte me sonrojo"  
"Mi bajista misterioso, Yuto"  
"Sigo el ritmo de tu corazón"  
”siento cada palpitacion"   
" Sé que esto es amor "   
"Esto si que es amor"

La música dejo de sonar dándole fin a la canción

Todos miraron hacia la ventana esperando la reacción de Yuto

Yuto cerró la ventana y también las cortinas

Todos miraron la acción de Yuto, ¿acaso el plan no había funcionado?

— bien, creo que eso no fue suficiente recojan todo es hora . . .

— esperen, miren

Las luces de la casa se encendieron una a una, como si alguien se estuviera moviendo por ella

La puerta del jardín se abrió y de la casa salio Yuto con su mirada sería y con dirección hacia Shun

— creen que vaya a matarlo?— pregunto Astral

— pues masacro esa canción así que supongo que esa sería una buena razón para hacerlo — respondió Yuma

Yuto estaba frente a Shun, Shun temblaba como nunca en su vida, ¿Que iba a hacerle Yuto?

— sé que sone horrible y que la canción también lo es pero quisiera . . .

Shun cayó al suelo cuando Yuto se le lanzó encima y le lleno la cara de besos

— entonces . . . ¿estoy perdonado?

Yuto se detuvo y se puso de pie

— si, debo admitir que mi reacción fue un poco exagerada y que no merecías como te trate

Shun sonrió, finalmente todo había regresado a la normalidad

Shun se sentó en el césped y acomodó a Yuto en su regazo para besarle la mejilla

— ¿Puedo pedirte una cosa?— pregunto Yuto

Shun estaba muy feliz así que le daría a Yuto lo que quisiera

— no vuelvas a cantar


End file.
